kingdom_defensefandomcom-20200214-history
Infantry
Level 1= Common warriors with heavy armor that can block enemies' path. '' Description Infantry has very low damage and little health. They comes in three, no matter what, and spawns exactly three soldiers when all of them are dead after around 8 seconds. They cannot attack flying enemies. Strategy They are use to block enemies. * They are able to block Pirates for a long time, even though they cannot kill them easily. * Barbosas are overwhelming the Level 1 Infantry, so use Magic Dragon for support. * Use them to block fast enemies; the are literally the life saver for a player to have when dealing fast enemies. Related Upgrades * '''DISCOUNT FOR BUILDING AND UPGRADING: '''Receive 5% discount when building and upgrading towers. Requires 1 star. * '''INCREASE INFANTRIES' PHYSICAL DEFENSE: '''Increase 5% Infantries' physical armor. Requires 2 stars. * '''INCREASE ATTACK RANGE 1': Increase Attack Range 1. Requires 3 stars. * INCREASE INFANTRIES' HEALTH: 'Increase 50 Infantries' max health Requires 4 stars. * '''INCREASE ATTACK SPEED 2: '''Increase Attack Speed 2. Requires 5 stars. |-|Level 2= ''Experienced warriors with steel armor and weapon Description Level 2 Infantry has better armor, higher health, and higher damage. They can't still attack flying enemies, but they survive longer thanks to their increasement armor and health. Strategy *Better attack for Pirates than its previous level. * They cannot attack flying enemy, no matter what what Infantry level you are * Although they have better armor, the possess no magic resistance, so any ranged attack deals magic resistance ignores Infantries' armor. * Use them to block fast enemies, and they can survive more longer. Related Upgrades * '''DISCOUNT FOR BUILDING AND UPGRADING: '''Receive 5% discount when building and upgrading towers. Requires 1 star. * '''INCREASE INFANTRIES' PHYSICAL DEFENSE: '''Increase 5% Infantries' physical armor. Requires 2 stars. * '''INCREASE ATTACK RANGE 1: Increase Attack Range 1. Requires 3 stars. * INCREASE INFANTRIES' HEALTH: 'Increase 50 Infantries' max health Requires 4 stars. * '''INCREASE ATTACK SPEED 2: '''Increase Attack Speed 2. Requires 5 stars. |-|Level 3= ''Experienced warriors with steel armor and weapon Description Level 3 Infantry is an improvement over level 2 Infantry (higher health, better armor, and higher damage) They can block the very strong Orc Tank and kills Pirates very, very fast. Even the dodge-melee attacker Lupin can't stand over Level 3 Infantry for a very long time. Strategy * Don't build them near flying enemies. * Use them to block Orc Tank, because they are very strong. Level 3 Infantry can stall them for a long time before death approaches. Related Upgrades * '''DISCOUNT FOR BUILDING AND UPGRADING: '''Receive 5% discount when building and upgrading towers. Requires 1 star. * '''INCREASE INFANTRIES' PHYSICAL DEFENSE: '''Increase 5% Infantries' physical armor. Requires 2 stars. * '''INCREASE ATTACK RANGE 1: Increase Attack Range 1. Requires 3 stars. * '''INCREASE INFANTRIES' HEALTH: '''Increase 50 Infantries' max health Requires 4 stars. * '''INCREASE ATTACK SPEED 2: '''Increase Attack Speed 2. Requires 5 stars. Category:Towers